Together
by actressinlove101
Summary: Jim and Ariel have been dating since they met in college. How does their life work out after Jim proposes. Jim/Ariel a little Gabriella/Urchin Other Disney characters will make appearances later on. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney not me. I sadly only own the story.**

Ariel paced nervously as she looks at her hair. He would be there any moment to take her out to dinner and her hair just wouldn't corporate. She finally just put it up as she heard the doorbell ring. The redhead doubled checked her dress. It was sea-foam green and went to her knees. She quickly put on her silver heels and ran to the door. When it opened it revealed her boyfriend of four years Jim Hawkins. The brunette was dressed in a nice red shirt with a black tie and black pants. "Wow...you look as beautiful as the day I meet you."

 _It was Jim's first day of college. He was a transfer from a local community college to a now four-year university. As he walked around trying to find his dorm he collided with something or rather someone. Him being the bigger person the young girl feel to her feet. "will you watch it." Jim looked down at a girl with super bright red hair. When she looked up his brown eyes were met with pure blue ones. She blushed as he quickly kneeled down to help her pick up her books. "I am so sorry. I'm so lost and I am just trying to find my building and I have no idea what I'm doing….." Jim rambled on and on as the redhead giggled. "It's okay...hi I'm Ariel." He smiled softly as he handed her her book. "Hawkins, Jim Hawkins"_

Ariel smiled at the memory as she blushed. "Thank you love. You look well too." They exchanged another smile as he opened the door for her and lead her to his car. "So what is special about tonight? I mean we get all dressed up for what?" She looked confused as they pulled up to a nice resturant. "Can't I treat my princess every once in awhile?" He avoided the question as he lead her into the restaurant. They sat and had a lovely dinner. After dessert Jim left the car at the restaurant and lead Ariel to a nearby park. "I never asked...where is Melody tonight?" Ariel had a daughter with her high school boyfriend. A teenage pregnancy with a happy ending, since others at her school who had gotten pregnant at 16 never graduated on time or just dropped out altogether. Ariel on the other hand had her daughter, even after Eric left her, then graduated in the top 10 percent of her class and now had a degree in music education. She was now a choir teacher at the local high school. "She is at my father's" Ariel smiled. Jim was amazing with Melody and never made her feel bad about already having a child. As the couple walked around the park they held hands and smiled at each other. "Ariel?" Jim asked as they stopped by a fountain. "Yes Jim dear?" The young man smiled as he sat her on the fountain. "I love you...and I always will..however I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." The redhead frowned as she almost started to cry. "Shh it's okay don't cry…" Jim pulled out a small box. "because I want to be so much more. I want to be your husband. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to be Melody's father and for us to be a family. I want to have kids of our own and I want to grow old with you. Well what I'm saying is. Ariel Marie Jensen will you marry me." Ariel really did cry now but happy tears. "oh of course I will Jim nothing would make me happier. I love you" As the two kissed Jim slipped the small ring on her finger. It was a diamond shaped like a seashell with a blue stones representing Melody's birthstone surrounding it. "It's beautiful Jim" He gave his cocky smirk. "Not as beautiful as you my love." The two kissed once more under the moonlight.

 **Hey everyone. This will be a short fan fiction about Jim and Ariel's engagement, wedding and life. It will be short only 4 or 5 chapters. And yes I made Ariel a teen mom. Mostly because she could have been since in the first movie she was 16 and we don't know how many years her and Eric waited to have Melody. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Engagement

**I do not own Disney or Cupcake Wars.**

Ariel awoke the next day by Jim's side. She smiled softly then as she noticed the seashell on her finger. "oh god it wasn't a dream" She said as she got out of bed and ran to her phone and sent a quick text. " _Giselle, Gabriella, Rapunzel, Jasmine meet me at the cafe in 20 exciting news. XOXO Ariel"_ She quickly went and picked up a nice violet dress with black wedges. As she was getting ready Jim groggily woke up. "Oh hello darling I'm going to meet the girls for coffee" She said forgetting something. "Do you want me to take Melody to the doctor." The redhead paused and groaned. "I completely forgot, crap." Jim smile as he got up hugging his future wife. "Don't worry about it, I've got this." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I'll go get her ready then thank you dear." Ariel smiled happy to have such an amazing guy by her side. He put on his robe and went to the girl's room. "Mel time to get up" He heard a groan as a pillow was thrown at the door. He chuckled as he went to go shower but not before giving Ariel a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun" He said as she went out the door.

Ariel arrived at the Gypsy Teakettle and noticed her four best friends already there with their coffee and pastries. When she walked up she also noticed there was a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee waiting for her. "Aw thanks girls." She beamed at her best friends. "Yes hello hello now what's the news" Jasmine said smiling. "Oh Jasmine don't play dumb we all know!" Giselle said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's see the rock Ariel" Punzie added. "For all you know I had other news besides that." They all gave her a "oh really" look. "Fine fine alright...you girls take all the fun out of it….I'M ENGAGED!" All five girls squealed as Ariel showed her hand. "Aw that's gorgeous Ariel!" Gabriella said as she examined the seashell shaped stone. "We have to start planning!" Jasmine said as they immediately started their ideas.

After Ariel was able to calm her friends, they decided on an under the sea theme for the wedding. After months of planning including: meeting with caterers, florists and musicians, attending cake and wine tastings, finding the venue, the pastor, and the table settings and decorations. Now Ariel was going to look at bridal and bridesmaids dresses. Her sisters, as many as there was, would not be in her wedding party. All the sisters had decided early on that they would want their friends in their wedding parties and the sisters would provide for the wedding elsewear. Ariel had sung at all her sisters weddings. Her eldest sister Attina, who was currently a lawyer, made sure the wedding certificates and any other legal things needed were provided for each sister's wedding. Adella, a professional cook, caterers all the weddings, while Arista, a backer who owned a cake shop, did the cakes. Andriana owned a photography studio so she did the photos along with any printing materials ie: invites, table settings, thank you notes. Alana, who had became a teacher, didn't use her career but rather her husband's who had become a pastor, officiated all the weddings of the sisters. The last but certainly not least Aquata owned a bridal dress shop. "Ariel my dear dear sister." Aquata hugged her younger sister tight. "So I know I should ask you first however I had to show you this dress." The excited brunette dragged her sister to a rack of dresses. There was a white mermaid shaped gown with what looked like pearls sewed into the bodice and skirt. There was a blue sash around her waist and it was a heart shaped neckline. "Wow Ariel you have to try that one" Jasmine cheered. Her other friends agreed. "Alright, alright I'll try it on" Aquata clapped happily as she brought her sister to the dressing room. "Oh look champagne!" Rapunzel said smiling as she poured a glass for each of them. After a while Ariel came out in the gown. "Oh my Ariel that looks amazing." Giselle said handing the redhead a glass. "Thank you I think this one is the one Aquata!" Her sister beamed as everyone held up their classes. "To Ariel and Jim and all the happiness in the world" Gabriella praised as they all repeated, "To Ariel and Jim" and clinked their glasses before drinking. Aquata set her glass down. "Now it's your turn ladies…I have a few options just let me help Ariel change." About twenty minutes later Ariel was out of her dress and all her friends were in dresses of their own. Jasmine was in a teal strapless cocktail dress, Giselle came out in a sea green one shoulder dress that went to the floor, Gabriella was in a short light blue halter top chiffon dress, Punzie wore a ombre knee length gown that went from dark blue at the top to light blue on the bottom. "Oh gosh these are all so lovely….which one to pick." Ariel thinks as she looks at each one. "How about Punzie, Giselle, and Jasmine where the ombre dress and Gabriela wears the light blue dress?" They all agreed and headed out.

Arista handed two plates of cake to the bright couple. She smiled as she watched her sister and Jim eat each cake. "Jim I'm telling you this cake is better." Ariel said trying to convince her fiancee that the chocolate cake with white icing with purple and blue seashells was a better choice. "And I'm telling you my darling that this one is the best" His choice was a vanilla cake with a raspberry filling covered in blue buttercream with purple seashells. Melody went and took a bite of each. "Sorry mom but Jim is right this one is better." Ariel couldn't believe what she was saying. "My own daughter betraying me!" The family laughed as they went with Jim's choice.

Adella smiled at the young couple. "So for the main course there will be three options, salamon, chicken and a vegetarian pasta. They'll be served with steamed green beans, red potatoes and french bread. For cocktail hour your cocktails will be crab cakes, sushi, shrimp cocktail, calamari, along with some classic ones like bruschetta, crab puffs, oysters, stuffed mushrooms, and crostni." The couple listened to the older sister as her husband Stevie walked in. "Hello my love" He kissed Adella's cheek then addressed the couple. "Hey you two, I got your wine and cocktail list." As he handed it to them they spent the rest of the day determining changes.

Andrina had the list of those who had RSVP'd to the wedding. Her and her sister and her fiance were looking at the list to determine the seating chart. "Well we can't put Aunt Ursula and Aunt Morgana together or anywhere near dad." Ariel spoke up. "And we need to make sure the parent table has Dr. Doppler and Amelia along with Sarah and dad." Jim spoke, "Also my Uncle Silver could sit with Ursula or Morgana just no where near my parents." They continued to argue and debate the seating chart.

The next day was spent with Alana's husband talking about the ceremony order along with meeting with Attina. By the time they got home they were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Melody came over to the couch with cookies and hot chocolate. "Here you guys don't worry it will be over soon." Ariel and Jim smiled at her as they offered her to sit in between them. They all fell asleep on the couch after finishing their drinks and watching reruns of Cupcake Wars.

The wedding coming up in a few days they had fixed every little problem. Ariel answered the door and saw her friends and sisters outside. "What is going on?" Suddenly she found herself in a limo while drinking champagne. "Where are we going?" The redhead questioned her friends. "The aquarium." They all said. They spent the night at the aquarium celebrating Ariel's last night.

Jim and his friends started their night with a round of skydiving and now were playing pool will drinking beer. Urchin raised his bottle. "To Jim" The rest of the boys, Aladdin, Robert and Eugene, shouted back "To Jim!" as they take another drink.


End file.
